


Captured

by Navotopiea



Series: Heirabomau [2]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Torture, eventually contians torture cause this is the same group who had the abom in his backstory comic, heir is in for a bad time, heirabom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navotopiea/pseuds/Navotopiea
Summary: (still based on kaxenart's heirabom au)Months after being afflicted with a curse, Hyacinth the heir is absolutely sick of it, getting this desperate to rid himself of his other side lands him in the wrong company.





	1. Chapter 1

Night approaches fast as Hyacinth storms out of the barracks. Anger and frustration written all over his face as he heads to the Tavern. Another argument, another night of drinking to forget. Hyacinth would not emerge until a few hours later, drunk.  
Taking a lonely seat at the bar Hyacinth starts to drown his sorrows and hope that his stress washes away with the tides of alcohol. The warm haze starting to kick in, the restless heir starts to relax, succumbing to his vices of the drink. A distant figure glances up at him up from a window, hastily writing a note. Hyacinth doesn’t notice, drowning his sorrows and the memory of his fallout with Pathenai with the sweet release of drunkenness. Some of his hired heroes are here, Reynauld and Dismas are drinking together in the corner. They do not bother the heir, instead tending to their own traumas from the last expedition.  
It would be a few hours into the drunken binge when a stranger would approach the Hyacinth; sitting on a bar stool next to the completely sloshed man. He orders a drink. Glancing out of the window he spots the other man, he nods as if to say that’s the right guy. Hyacinth doesn’t seem to realize that anything is wrong, feeling overconfident that he’s safe here.  
The stranger speaks up, “I see that you are troubled,” he sips his ale.  
Hyacinth looks at the man, “It’s quite frankly none of your business,” he mumbles, quick to return to his drink.  
The man speaks up again, “Ah but sir, there is something troubling you? You seem restless,”. The barrage of questions doesn’t trigger any alarms in Hyacinth head yet.  
“There’s something about your eyes, they look almost … feral”, the man says finishing his drink off. Hyacinth just stares at him, “…”, no response to that.  
The cloaked man stands up, “I’ll be outside if you want to speak in private” He disappears through the door as quickly as he arrived. The Heir looks down at his drink, better judgement clouded by hazy drunkenness.  
A loud creak as he pushes the bar stool away with his foot. Hoping off stumbling out of the tavern. Hyacinth follows the stranger. Putting blind trust in this man Hyacinth wanders into the side alley. Waiting for the man to explain he taps his foot impatiently.  
The stranger gives off a toothy smile, “I think I know some people who can … aid your condition” he whispered, putting emphasises on the last part.  
“I didn’t know that there was help for this sort of thing” Hyacinth slurs, absolutely shit faced by this point. At this rate he’s desperate for anything to rid himself of his cursed beastly half. Another man lurks in the alley watching this all unfold.  
“Oh of course there’s help for your problem! Your hamlet is just behind on times Lord Darkness,” His smile gets wider, as Hyacinth takes the bait, even if Hyacinth changed his mind, once out of the hamlet it would be easy to subdue him because of his small stature. It doesn’t click in Hyacinth’s mind how this man knew who he was out of the crowd in the tavern.  
Hyacinth nods, almost agreeing with the statement, “We are severely cut off from the world” He mumbles, scratching his chin, “So where are these people?” He asked taking the bait like a desperate idiot.  
“Oh, only a short walk away,” The man glances around “Come now! you must be sick of being burdened with such a beast!” he starts to walk off, heading towards the old road. Like a dog Hyacinth follows him into the growing darkness, with seemingly only the crows and rats as witnesses.


	2. Lured

Being led out of the hamlet was the worst decision Hyacinth could have ever made, as the hooded stranger takes him further away from the safety of the hamlet. Hyacinth hic ups, the alcohol still having a stronghold on his judgement. Giving him a toothy smile, the man turns to face Hyacinth.  
“There only a short walk away,” he tries to reassure Hyacinth, “Don’t worry, they travel a lot seeking out the afflicted,”. The forest encroaches around them both, hiding anyone following them in the bush.  
They enter a clearing in the woods, the Stranger stops in his tracks. He turns to face Hyacinth again. Striking up conversation to keep Hyacinth from turning around. The beast part of Hyacinth is telling his body to run and never look back, Hyacinth just ignores it. A decision with long lasting consequences.  
The man smiles as hands grab Hyacinth, a rope lassoed around his neck Hyacinth recoils in shock, stumbling forward. His drunkenness does not help him, only making him easier to subdue. Cries for help seemingly go unheard as he is dragged away by several men. Trying to escape, Hyacinth crashes to the forest floor. The rope keeping him under relative control of his captures.   
They start to drag him, not caring about his protests and slurred threats. They talk between themselves, talking about restraining Hyacinth. Hyacinth would feel a large hand grab his arms, shackles and chains restraining him.  
“I thought you said you’d help me!” Hyacinth cries,   
“You idiot the only cure is isolation, we’re helping this town by taking away an unmarked monster, well if you really are one” One of them said with no sympathy in his voice.  
“Unmarked? Hyacinth questions before it clicks in his head what exactly they mean, “Let me go! I haven’t done anything!” His thrashing becomes wild as he tries to break the bounds. Tears starting to leak from his eyes. He reasons with himself that he absolutely cannot transform, his fate will be sealed if they see it.  
“Get it to stop struggling!” Another kidnaper yells.  
The butt of a dagger is slammed against Hyacinth’s head, knocking him out cold. There are no more cries or pleading.   
They drag his unconscious body further into the woods until they re-joined the old road, meeting up with a small carriage. Tossing Hyacinth into the back of what looks like a repurposed carriage, with bars on the windows and door. The three men quickly jump in the front. Speeding away from the estate.   
Hyacinth would awake a few hours later, crumpled on the wooden floor of the carriage. Moving some stray strands of blonde hair out of his green eyes, Hyacinth slowly sits up. Groaning, Hyacinth tries to nurse his aching head. Wincing when he feels the large lump on his scalp.   
Groaning, as he looks out of the barred window. All he can see is fields and trees coated in darkness, the waxing moon high in the sky. Slightly soberer now, Hyacinth tries to remember how the hell he had landed himself in this situation. Ah yes, blind trust and desperation, that is what landed him in this mess. At least he still had his clothes.   
The rope had been removed from his neck while he was knocked out, they didn’t want Hyacinth to asphyxiate himself. He looks down to see his hands still in handcuffs.   
Hyacinth sits down on the wooden floor. There’s no need to waste what little energy he has left. The memories start to flood back, “How could I have been that stupid!” He thinks to himself, while his other half growls restless. It would much rather break the door down and run. Hyacinth starts to feel sick and cold, he wishes that his only blue coat was destroyed.  
With the anxiety and stopping his other half from tearing the place apart. A sickly feeling starts to affect Hyacinth, starting in his gut. Hyacinth lies on the floor, trying to ease his nausea.  
What feels like an eternity later the carriage comes to a halt. The sound of a gate opening brings Hyacinth back to reality as the carriage once again moves with a jolt. The sound of horse’s hooves on cobbled stone echo around. The carriage stops again. This time the footsteps come around to the back, the shadows of men loom into the dimly lit carriage through the window. Hyacinth backs up against the wall, trying in vain to hide from them.   
The door swings open, men much larger than Hyacinth are standing there, some with ropes and others with pitchforks.  
“So that the thing we’ve been looking for? Rather scrawny isn’t it?” A man at the back directs to another.  
“Yes, but it may be a blessing! At least this one may be easy to handle” He chuckles approaching the door with the lasso. An ugly smile is spread across his face as he throws the hooped end of the rope in, trying to catch Hyacinth with it. None of them seem to actually want to enter the small space but who can blame them?   
Hyacinth struggles to stay in the corner is in vain as the rope manages to catch him again, dragging him forward and out of the door. Landing harshly on the cobbles with a loud OOF, he looks up to his captors. Most are hooded, hiding their upper faces. This view doesn’t last for long as two pairs of big meaty hands grab Hyacinth from behind. He is dragged away, kicking and yelling, further into the prison. Eventually reaching another large, heavy door in a long corridor filled with them.  
The wooden bar is lifted; the reinforced door opened. Hyacinth is shoved inside, the captors following him to remove his binds and the rope they had used to control him like a rabid dog.  
“Welcome to your home for eternity” One of them chuckles, ill intent in his eyes. The cell is cold and damp, “I can’t wait to see what they do to you, abomination”.  
Hyacinth can only shudder as a million thoughts goes through his head, these are the people who held Pathenai for all those years! And if they held him, oh fuck there going to try to brand him, aren’t they? Hyacinth thinks to himself as he shies away from the two brutes, just wanting to get away from them.  
They just laugh and leave the room, the worst is yet to come as the door is slammed shut and locked, leaving Hyacinth alone with only a small table, chair and poorly made bed in the room. A far cry from what he had gotten used to in the past months.   
He sits on the bed curling up as he rests, barely keeping the monstrous side that had landed him in there under control as he falls into a restless sleep.


	3. Rude Awakenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for Hyacinth getting beat up. If you enjoyed please leave a comment, it really helps me with encouragement and constructive criticism. Thank you to the guy who left kudos! Sorry if this is short.

Hyacinth was awoken with a jolt; the door being slammed open. Two of his captors stood there. One enters the cell, a wooden stick in his callous hands. Batting the stick in his palm as he steps closer. He towers over Hyacinth. Predatory eyes staring at the smaller man.  
“Is imprisoning me not enough for your lot!?” Hyacinth yells, trying to put on a brave stance.  
A sadistic smile etches across the man’s hooded face, “This one will be fun to break”. He steps closer.  
“Remember what we are support to ask him about!” The one standing in the door way yells.  
“Ah, yes about the other monster?”, He keeps his eyes on Hyacinth, who at this point had crawled up against the stone wall.  
“I’m not telling you brutes anything!” Hyacinth yells back. Deep down scared shitless about what’s happening.  
The interrogator merely laughs, a large hand reaching out and grabbing Hyacinth by his soft hair. The harsh light from the torch only makes the man look even more like a monster in human skin.  
“I do enjoy the ones who still have spirt” his smile widens, “Breaking them is so much funnier than the ones that just submit”. He drags Hyacinth forward, towards the centre of the room. Hyacinth cries out in pain, unable to resist the stronger man’s pull.  
Another yank and the interrogator loosens his grip. Letting Hyacinth sit up before starting another assault. Striking Hyacinth across the face with the stick, he takes delight in the pain he’s causing to this abomination. The strike forces Hyacinth to the floor once again, pale cheek smacking against the damp stone. He cries out in pain.  
“Now, we believe that you were hiding another of your wretched kind” The Interrogator spits out, poison in his words, “We know that he’s an escapee, you’ll be doing your soul a favour by ratting him out!” he tries to reason before the real beating begins.  
Hyacinth doesn’t answer, he can’t rat Parthenai out! He’d be just as bad as his ancestor if he threw Parthenai under the wagon wheels to save his own ass. He tries to put up the brave façade, against better judgement as he’s given another blow to the side of his head.  
“You’re only making it harder for yourself! Even if you’re not an abomination you’re still a traitor to your kind,” His smile widens as he delivers another blow, “And that’s good enough for me”.  
Whimpering on the floor, Hyacinth doesn’t budge. Taking the beating disguised as an interrogation. A barge of questions and with each lack of an answer another swipe from the stick follows.  
It takes every bit of willpower to keep the beast back from ripping the two men apart. The beast half is screaming at Hyacinth, ‘LET ME RIP THEM APART, WE CAN ESCAPE THEM’. Hyacinth suppresses it even more, there’s no way in hell he’s letting it rampage. A large purple bruise starts to swell on the left side Hyacinth’s forehead. He raises his hands to cover it, feeling the swollen flesh.  
“Careful you don’t want to kill him,” The man by the door yells, “We need him alive!”  
The interrogator stops hitting Hyacinth for a second, putting the stick away.  
“I think he’s had enough for now,” He chuckles, exiting the room. The door closes with a loud creak and the sound of it being bolted echoes around the cell. Beams of torch light shine through the bars.  
Hyacinth is left there, crumpled up and nursing to his wounds. He only just manages to keep the beast in check. He makes sure his bandages are still, wrapped around his upper chest. At least they hadn’t discovered his old wounds. Hyacinth can only imagine what they’d do it they saw them.  
Eventually Hyacinth regains the courage to move, muscles aching as he sits up. It seems like his captors have left some bread and water in a bucket for him. A rag next to it. Hyacinth sighs as he cleans his wounds, checking his body it’s mostly bruises are lash marks. Hyacinth notices the bruise above his left eye has split open.  
“It better not leave a mark,” He mumbles, rubbing the unsightly mark.  
Climbing back on the bed, Hyacinth curls into a ball. Hoping that this would end soon, maybe if he didn’t transform they’d let him go, assume that they’ve caught the wrong guy. Wishful thinking at best but Hyacinth holds onto hope, for hope was all he had now.


	4. Alone

Left alone for the rest of the day, Hyacinth had become restless. Pacing the small cell. His lips feel dry, it had been too long since he’d had a drink. Hyacinth misses his blue coat, his office. Hell! He even missed the caretaker at this point.   
Pacing near the door, Hyacinth overheard two guards talking.   
“So, this new guy, he was harbouring these things?” he pauses in disbelief. Hyacinth peaks through the bars upon hearing them mention him, either not noticed or they just didn’t care.  
The other man nods, “What a reckless move, imagine how quick these beasts could spread with a safe haven, he deserves what he gets,”  
“If he isn’t one I hope they throw him in with one of the ferals, that will show him what those monsters are really are,” The hooded guard chuckles.  
Horrified, Hyacinth sinks back down. He’s shocked that they consider him to be trash for being kind to people like Parthenai. He shudders trying not to think about the implications of there being feral abominations here.  
Pacing back to the rickety bed. Hyacinth searches around the cell; finding out that someone had left a blank book, some charcoal and a tiny bit of chalk in the cell. At least Hyacinth would have something to pass his time, unless his captors took them. He quickly hides them under the bed. At least drawing on the walls would pass the time.  
Lying back on the bed, Hyacinth relaxes. He might as well while he’s alone. A thought jolts into his head, shattering the already fragile peace; No one knows where the hell he is. Trying to recall who else was in the tavern, Dismas and Reyanuld! They had to have seen him leave! But even if they did they have no clue who Hyacinth’s wandered off with.   
“Dammit!” Hyacinth hisses, as he remembers his foolish actions on his last drunken outing. Slamming his fist against the straw mattress, Hyacinth feels his eyes water and throb as he realises how dire his situation is. He tries his hardest to keep any vocal sobs down, light knows what his captors will do to him if he shows weakness! Hyacinth curls into a ball onto the straw stuffed mattress, wishing to wake up anywhere else, hell even the middle-class house he’d occupied! Anywhere other than this cesspit of cruelty and bigots. Shuffling underneath the scratchy, thin, rag of a blanket before letting the sweet release of sleep overtake him.  
Only to be awoken hours later by a rusty metal hatch creaking. Some bread and poorly made soup had been pushed through the hatch. It’s slammed shut and bolted. No spoons, it seems like they want Hyacinth to eat it like the dog they think he is. Hyacinth scoffs, like hell he is eating it without proper cutlery! But the rumble from his stomach disagrees with pride.   
Sighing, Hyacinth picks the bowl up, placing it on the worn table. He dips a finger into the watery liquid, barely warm, Hyacinth didn’t expect much from these brutes.   
A rumble echoes around the room as Hyacinth stares at the slop he had been given, “Am I really going to eat this … slop?” He thought to himself. Prodding the soup with the hard crust of bread, Hyacinth swallows his pride, maybe if he acts submissive they let him go? He takes a bite of the soaked bread, swallowing the rancid food before he could gag, his face scrumping up to a thrown, even the food at the hamlet was better than this crap! He thought to himself.   
Only eating the bread Hyacinth returns to the poor excuse for a bed, falling back to sleep, what else could he do in this hell hole?


End file.
